Excess insulin production might be a factor leading to high blood pressure since it has been shown that insulin produces salt retention in the kidneys and increases the blood levels of adrenalin. It has also been suggested that decreased insulin sensitivity could be a consequence not a cause of hypertension. In order to evaluate if decreased insulin sensitivity is a consequence or a cause of high blood pressure investigators will study the effects of different hypotensive medications on insulin sensitivity.